


Nighttime Intruders

by Astralideas



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralideas/pseuds/Astralideas
Summary: Muffet's beauty sleep is interrupted by an intruder, obviously this cannot go unpunished.





	Nighttime Intruders

Muffet shot up, her sleep interrupted by a loud noise. She slowly got dressed, and lit a spider cigar, before waltzing over to where the noise was. She wasn't particularly worried, only a dumb fool would break into the manor of the Spider Princess.

She slowly walked down the grand steps of her house, several times larger than necessary of course. She passed through various rooms on her way, tall and victorian. Indicative of wealth and class.

She sauntered into her basement, it figures they would go here, it was where she kept her wealth after all.

She took a drag from her cigarette before flicking the light switch, illuminating the room and showing the figure. A small monster stood crouched by a safe of hers, they were covered in dark green fur, had rounded ears, a thick and short tail, and long, nimble fingers. They were wearing a white mask that covered their face.

They stand there for a second, paralyzed, before trying to escape by running to a window in the basement. That wouldn't do. Muffet sprayed webs at them, quickly tying them up. They fell against the wall, their arms tied to their chest.

Muffet snickered and walked over to them, her hair swishing against her legs, it was always longer when it was untied. The monster trembled in fear as she approached, and rightfully so.

She stepped on their chest and tipped their head up, their pupils were dilated in fear and they had trouble holding her gaze. She tutted and spoke “Now chéri, what made you think you could break into my manor? Don't you know who I am?”.

The monster nodded but still didn't speak, pity. She sighed and stood up, hooking several of her hands under the strings and dragged the scared monster throughout her home until they reached her backyard.

She wheeled a purple cannon into view of the monster immediately started to yell, Muffet quickly shut them up by webbing their mouth, and wiggle. She chuckled and picked the monster up before lowering them into the cannon.

She took another long drag of her cigar before placing the hot end against the string of the cannon.

“Bon voyage!”

The cannon boomed and shot the monster out, towards Mt. Ebbot. They sailed through air, becoming smaller and smaller before eventually becoming a twinkle in the sky.

Muffet finished her cigar and headed back to bed.


End file.
